Corvus Corax
by NutterButter123
Summary: Tyreesha joins the Doctor and the Pond's when she witnesses the death of her people and is left alone. The last of her kind. The last of the Corvus Corax. Begins right before the God Complex
**Disclaimer** **: I don't own Doctor who. But i own Tyreesha, the Species and the Planet and the outfits.**

 **To see the outfits and Tyreesha's information, go to my profile and copy and paste the URLs into a new tab. Sorry but the links wont work.**

* * *

The Doctor, Amy and Rory Pond left the TARDIS,

"Where are we?" Amy asked looking at the grand double staircase in front of them

"I don't know, but wherever we are, we are under dressed" the Doctor said as he spotted a woman walking down the corridor away from then, dressed in a ball gown and a masquerade mask "Come on then" he said before popping back in the TARDIS with the Pond's following. The stepped back out around forty five minutes later, dressed for a ball.

"I can't believe how long you took" Rory complained at Amy as he adjusted his collar. He was wearing a suit and the Doctor was wearing something similar

"I'm a girl" Amy scowled "I had to find the perfect outfit" she looked down at herself "I don't know why the TARDIS picked black. We look like we're going to a funeral. I like a mask though"

"Maybe we are. The culture on this planet may be different" the Doctor said before making his way up the staircase. The Pond's looked at each other before following.

They looked around for a moment gaping at the exterior of the place. They passed some people who wearing wearing all black and the same bird-like masks. The people looked at them strangely, though none knew why. It became clear when they entered a large ballroom filled with hundreds of people. Everyone at the ball was covered head to toe in black, everyone's hair and eyes were black also. Amy touched her hair for a moment feeling all of a sudden very self-conscious as she looked at all the very beautiful people.

"It looks like a party" Rory remarked as he also watched the people dance together

"Well lets ask" the Doctor grinned excitedly. He walked up to a woman dressed like Amy and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. When she turned his breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful

"Yes?" she asked, her pitch black eyes looked at the strange man in front of her. He was handsome, if not a bit strange, with his brown floppy hair and green eyes. _'Not one of us then'_ She though smirking

"This might sound rather weird, but could you tell us" The Doctor motioned to the Pond's "Where we are?"

The women frowned, but answered the question

"You are in Vlindrel Palace. Attending the Coronation of Queen Lucia and her husband King Ulfric."

"A coronation! Excellent!" The Doctor beamed

"Who are you?" the woman asked suddenly "You are not one of us that is clear" she eyed Amy's hair with a curious look

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord and this is Amy and Rory Pond, they are Humans from earth" The Doctor explained

"Well nice to meet you. I'm Tyreesha. Princess Tyreesha of the Corvus Corax species. You are on the planet Burung"

"Princess?" Amy asked

"Yes" Tyreesha nodded curtly "I'm next in line after my sister Queen Lucia"

"That's amazing" Rory said smiling

"Not really" Tyreesha shrugged "The amount of people who try to kill the Queen in astounding. If you looked at my sister face you would see the fear in her eyes"

"Corvus Corax? That means 'Common Raven' on earth and Burung means Bird" The doctor said frowning, he had never heard of their species.

"How fitting" Tyreesha chuckled before stopping suddenly "Oh no!" she exclaimed just as everyone in the hall began to panic

Tyreesha turned to see her sister running away "Lucia!" she screamed as everyone began to run and scream

"What's happening!?" Amy shouted across the loud screams

"They are here!" Tyreesha shouted as they ran through the Palace

"Who!?" The Doctor yelled

"The Hunters!" she shouted back just as she was tackled by a large man wearing a sinister grin

"I got you birdie!" he laughed but stopped when Tyreesha scratched his face with her claws and squawked loudly startling the The Doctor and the humans. The man got up holding his face, which was now cover it blood. He removed his hand as the Doctor helped Tyreesha to her feet, The man's face had four very large slits across his face

"Who are you?" The Doctor demanded, still holding the woman

"They call me Dirk!" the man grinned before he pulled out strange looking gun. "Now hand over the bird"

"Why are you calling her a bird?" Amy asked

"She looks human!" Rory added, feeling rather protective of the strange woman.

Dirk laughed "She's no human"

Tyreesha snarled and lunged herself at him causing them both to fall. Tyreesha started to claw at the man even going as far as to bite him. Dirk screamed as he was attacked, his screams were cut short as Rory picked up the fallen gun and smacked him over the head with it rendering him unconscious.

"We should really go" he said after everyone was finished staring at him. The others nodded and they made their way out the Palace and into the foyer. They stopped dead. Tyreesha couldn't take her eyes off the grim scene in front of her.

"NO!" she screamed loudly, her eyes filling with tears. Her life was over, she would never be able to get the Scene out of her head.

* * *

Please Follow and Review to find out what happened


End file.
